Roland Bock
Roland Bock (* 3. August 1944 in Geislingen an der Steige) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Ringer, Wrestler und Unternehmer. Karriere ;Jugendzeit und Anfänge Roland Bock wuchs in Feuerbach auf. Bereits als Schüler wandte er sich dem Ringen bei der Sportvereinigung Feuerbach zu, einem Traditionsverein, bei dem schon seit der Jahrhundertwende um 1900 Schwerathletik betrieben wurde. Dabei erzielte er in allen Nachwuchskategorien in Baden-Württemberg in beiden Stilarten (griechisch-römisch und Freistil) hervorragende Ergebnisse. 1962 wurde er deutscher Jugendmeister in der Klasse über 79 kg Körpergewicht. ; Ringen 1962 und 1965 wurde er auch deutscher Juniorenmeister im Schwergewicht. Inzwischen zu einem stattlichen Schwergewichtler herangewachsen, bei einer Größe von 1,92 m wog er ca. 120 kg, wurde er auch bald einer der besten Schwergewichtsringer in Deutschland und Europa. In Deutschland traf er in den Jahren von 1965 bis 1972 dabei oftmals auf den Altmeister Wilfried Dietrich, rang gegen ihn mehrere Male unentschieden, konnte ihn aber nie besiegen. Auch auf internationaler Ebene wurde er vom Deutschen Ringer Bund häufig eingesetzt und erzielte meist gute Ergebnisse. Höhepunkt seiner Laufbahn als Amateurringer waren die Europameisterschaften im griechisch-römischen Stil 1970 in Berlin (Ost), wo er in überlegenem Stil Europameister wurde und dabei auch den bulgarischen Weltmeister Alexandar Tomow besiegte. Es gelangen ihm auch ein Sieg über den sowjetischen Meister Anatoli Kotschnew und ein Unentschieden gegen den mehrfachen Weltmeister und Olympiasieger Anatoli Roschtschin. Roland Bock, der die besten körperlichen Voraussetzungen und ein hervorragendes technisches Können mitbrachte, scheiterte als Amateur häufig an seinem Nervenkostüm, was ihn noch größere sportliche Erfolge kostete. ; Wrestling Als Roland Bock 1972 nicht für die Olympischen Spiele in München nominiert wurde, zog er daraus die Konsequenzen. Der Grund, warum er nicht nominiert wurde: Nach den vorhergehenden Europameisterschaften in Kattowitz überwarf er sich mit dem Präsidenten des Deutschen Ringerverbandes, Hermann Schwindling, und wurde vorübergehend gesperrt. 1973 wechselte er ins Wrestling über. Dabei gelang ihm eine schillernde Karriere. Er galt als ausgesprochener No-Seller und Shooter und trat in Europa, Amerika sowie in Japan an. 1978 besiegte er den legendären Japaner Antonio Inoki, der 1976 in einem Aufsehen erregenden Match gegen Muhammad Ali (Cassius Clay) angetreten war, in 4 Minuten und 10 Sekunden. Ein anderer bekannter Gegner, den er besiegte, war Andre the Giant, der ebenfalls mehrfacher Champion war. Schon während seiner aktiven Zeit als Wrestler war Bock als Hotelier und Filmschauspieler im Film „Hurricane Rosie“ als „Mike Fernandez“ tätig. 1982 beendete er seine Wrestling-Karriere im Alter von 37 Jahren. ; Nach der sportlichen Karriere Nach etwa einem Jahr Bauzeit eröffnete er am 30. November 1983 die Rockfabrik Ludwigsburg („Rofa“) in einer ehemaligen Fabrik für Kühlschränke. Ideengeber hierzu war damals Otto Rossbacher, der heute zusammen mit Christian Albrecht die Geschäftsführung innehat. Die Rockfabrik Ludwigsburg zog vor allem in den 80er und 90er-Jahren zahlreiche bekannte Bands wie Metallica, Iron Maiden, Manowar, Nazareth, Mötley Crüe, Scorpions, Queen, Doro, Hammerfall, InExtremo, Subway to Sally an. Auch heute noch ist die Rockfabrik eine Institution, die deutschlandweit bekannt ist. Internationale Erfolge (Amateure) (OS = Olympische Spiele, WM = Weltmeisterschaft, EM = Europameisterschaft, F = Freistil, GR = griechisch-römischer Stil, S = Schwergewicht, SS = Superschwergewicht, damals bis 1968 über 97 kg Körpergewicht und ab 1969 über 100 kg Körpergewicht) Deutsche Meisterschaften Literatur * Fachzeitschrift Athletik aus den Jahren 1962 bis 1972 * Hundert Jahre Ringen in Deutschland, Verlag Der Ringer, Niedernberg, 1991, Seiten 221 u. 232 * Documentation of International Wrestling Championships der FILA, 1976 Weblinks * * * * Profil auf Cagematch.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ringer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Weltmeister (Ringen) Kategorie:Europameister (Ringen) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1968 Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Ringen) Kategorie:Wrestler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1944 Kategorie:Mann